


Dress Up

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Yaoi, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Ruki is in for a big surprise when he comes back home after one tiring day.





	Dress Up

Ruki got back home after a long and tiring day. He was really happy with the new Nil Due Nil Un line, but right now he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his lover and rest.

"Babe, I'm home," he announced as he closed the door and took off his shoes.

"In here!" Uruha called. His voice came from the bedroom. Interesting.

Even though the guitarist had piqued his curiosity, Ruki, being a well-known neat freak, took off his leather jacket and carefully hanged it before he made his way to the bedroom.

And oh he was in for a surprise when he got there.

Uruha was standing before their king-sized bed, hands clasped behind his back, looking slightly unsure. He was wearing an ordinary shirt that clung on to this skinny torso, embracing his body. But the real treat was something else entirely.

The tall and lean guitarist was wearing a black leather skirt that went a little over his nicely shaped ass. The whole look was completed with stockings. If possible, his legs looked even sexier with that outfit.

Ruki stood there, looking at him from top to bottom with his mouth hanging open. He felt like a thirsty man in the desert standing before a pool of water. The sight before him was too good to be true, and at the same time he was incredibly hungry for it.

"Uru...?" he asked, a little uncertain but also really excited.

Uruha bit his full bottom lip. "Do you like it?"

The vocalist licked his plush lips slowly, seductively. He walked towards his lover and felt the leather of the short skirt between his fingers. He looked the taller man in the eyes and said, "I love it."

Uruha blushed and smirked.

And that was all it took, the vocalist couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed the taller man and pulled him into a hungry kiss, rough and passionate and almost burning. Uruha responded immediately with equal fervor, their tongues dancing and battling for dominance until Ruki's won and explored the warm cavern that was his hot lover's mouth.

When they broke the kiss for much needed air, Ruki pushed the other to the bed and slowly crawled on top of him, moving like a tiger. Tonight he was the predator and Uruha was his irresistible, delicious prey. 

Plump lips hovered over even fuller ones, teasing, breaths mingling, until Ruki decided to attack the other's neck. He licked the soft creamy skin before he started sucking on his pulse point, making the man beneath him shiver and moan. The vocalist loved hearing those sounds and it pleased him to know that he was the only one who could make the lead guitarist unravel like that.

His hands found their way under Uruha's shirt, feeling the flat stomach. As his fingers circled the taller man's nipples and started playing with them, he claimed his lips in another kiss, swallowing his moans and whimpers.

Uruha unbuttoned Ruki's shirt and Ruki stopped his ministrations just so he could take it off and throw it on the floor. His hands moved to those thighs that always drove him crazy, massaging the skin while his lips were locked with Uruha's once again.

Ruki was so damn hard by this point that he just had to take his jeans off, which was exactly what he did with a little help from his lover. He took one of the stockings between his teeth, grinning and looking up at the guitarist whose eyes were burning with desire. The vocalist's talented tongue licked a trail up the other's thigh; and as he bunched up the skirt for access to more skin, he noticed that there was nothing underneath said skirt to cover up Uruha's nudity.

"Oh, someone's been naughty," Ruki teased, his face once again level with the other's.

"You like it, though, don't you?" Uruha replied and got to work sucking on the vocalist's neck. Ruki moaned and his hand wrapped around the other's cock, happy to feel the effect he had on the other man, stroking him the way he liked it, his own manhood twitching inside his briefs.

"Ru, stop..." Uruha panted at some point. "I can't hold on for much longer. I want to feel you inside me."

"Beg for it."

Uruha licked his luscious lips. "Please, Ru...Fuck me."

Ruki didn't need much more prompting than that. He wanted his lover so much that it hurt. He coated one finger with his saliva and pushed it inside the man beneath him, making him groan as he began to work him up. When Uruha was fully prepared and properly stretched, Ruki reached for the lube and condoms they kept in the drawer, removed his underwear, and got himself ready.

Uruha made a move to take off his skirt but the vocalist stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "I want to fuck you in that skirt," he said, his voice sounding so damn sexy.

And then he was inside his lover. He didn't move, giving him time to adjust, feeling Uruha's heat surround him, so tight, so perfect.

"Are you okay, babe?"

Uruha nodded. "Move. Please."

And that was exactly what Ruki did. He started pulling out and pushing in, Uruha's hips meeting his thrusts. Tonight wasn't one of those nights made for long kisses and slow love-making. Tonight was all about fucking hard, nails digging in arms or drawing bloody patterns on backs.

"Fuck, Ru, I'm close..."

"Then come for me."

And Uruha did, with a loud, almost primitive groan, his head thrown back, spilling his seed on the skirt and on the hand that Ruki had wrapped around him. The vocalist followed soon after, Uruha's name tumbling out of his mouth in a broken pant. He collapsed on top of the other man, who wrapped his protective arms around him.

"We're definitely keeping that skirt," Ruki said breathlessly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a while, so I hope it wasn't too bad ^^"


End file.
